Otros Camaradas
by El Elegido
Summary: Ningún personaje propio, ningún personaje de One Piece. Aun así, cada capitulo tendra un nuevo tripulante.  Varios Crossovers, esto es solo el principio.
1. El Don

El no deberia estar aqui, peleando contra un grupo de asesinos del gobierno para salvar a un miembro de su tripulación. Debería estar con sus sobrinos, con su novia, sus amigos, incluso arriesgar su vida con las disparatadas expediciones de su tio. Pero no, en lugar de eso esta a punto de pelear con un lobo gigante que casi mata a uno de sus amigos.

"¿Que es lo que piensas hacer? Una presa no puede vencer a un predador." Hay veces que uno debe controlar sus emociones, esta no es una de esas veces, ahora es mometo de dejarse llevar. "Solo tengo una cosa que decirte** #$!( /$% $%& "# #%( **" Jyabura entenderia porque uno no hace enojar al Don.


	2. Troll

**Troll**

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze veia el nuevo mundo donde se encontraba, con el portal con el que llego detras de el. "Un nuevo mundo para conquistar y reclamar todos sus tesoros y mujeres con facilidad y muchas escenas de Rating M y..." <strong>"¡Wilson PUNCH!" <strong>Naruto salio volando hacia atras por el golpe que recibio atravezando el portal y detras de el unas granadas que explotaron unos segundos despues cerrando el portal por siempre. "Hola a todos como les va, ¿Que, creian que el siguiente era el Toping de Ramen?" Él hombre enmascarado empezo a reir mientras miraba el horizonte.


	3. Tercero

"Entonces, eres un piloto de robots gigantes y llegaste aqui después de que en tu primer combate un monstruo le volo la cabezá a tu robot y te desmayaste. Entonces despertaste en una playa de esta isla sin nada más que un cuchillo y la ropa que traes puesta."

Luffy y su tripulación habian llegado a la isla de Little Garden después de ser emboscados por cien cazarecompenzas. Luego de llegar encontraron unos gigantes que luchaban por su honor desde hace 100 años Luffy se dio cuenta que alguien los estaba observando y luego de buscarlo encontro a un joven de unos catorce años que habia estado viviendo en esa isla desde hace dos años. "S-Si, al principio no sabia que hacer, fue gracias a Dorry-San y Broggy-San que logre vivir por tanto tiempo. Quisiera volver a mi mundo para darle una paliza al monstruo que me mando aqui. Aunque estoy seguro que nadie me extrañaria si no volviera."

Luffy podia ver que el chico era más fuerte de lo que creia cualquiera capaz de sobrevivir en una isla infestada de dinosarurios debia ser fuerte. "Shishishi, que tal si te unes a mi tripulación. No serias el primero que viene de otro mundo." el joven penso que seria bueno salir de esa isla al fin... y aun más importante... ser necesitado por alguién.


	4. Abby

_**Shelltown.**_

"¡¿Ya se fue? Pero quería que se uniera a mi tripulación." Luffy había llegado a Shelltown buscando a Roronoa Zoro, quien según Coby era un espadachín genial que Luffy iba a hacer que se reuniera a su tripulación. Pero una interesante joven con una sombrilla genial lo había liberado antes de que Luffy llegara. "Tripulación, ¿Acaso eres un marino?" Luffy le contesto con una sonrisa. "No, soy un pirata." Y luego tuvo que esquivar una sombrilla que casi le arranca la cabeza y rompió parte de la pared que golpeo. "Oh eres bastante fuerte, ¿Quieres unirte a mi tripulación?" "Ni loca me uniría a tu tripulación."

_**Arlong Park**_

Zoro estaba preparado para pelear contra Hatchi, sin importar sus heridas... solo tenia que levantarse. "Abby... ¡Despegame del piso!" "Estas muy herido por tu pelea con Mihawk, yo me encargo."

_**El desierto de Alabasta**_

"Entonces, si odias tanto a los piratas. ¿Como te convenció de volverte parte de su tripulación?" Shinji estaba hablando con Abby, para saber más sobre en que se había metido. "...En realidad... no estoy muy segura. Me gustaría decir que lo hice porque me pareció lo más ventajoso para volver a mi mundo, pero... de cierta forma no pude evitar unirmele. Y ahora no es solo por volver a mi mundo, de verdad siento como si todos fueran mi familia y quiero que Luffy cumpla su sueño... ellos se han vuelto mi familia."

_**Skypea**_

"¿Quieres decir... que estamos... dentro de la serpiente?..."Mientras que Abby estaba empezando a entrar en pánico Luffy quien acababa de llegar estaba sonriendo "Si, eso parece." "Luffy... algún día voy a cumplir lo que Zoro dijo que haría y te matare."

_**Water 7**_

"Tienen suerte que esa chica tenga esa fruta del diablo, de no ser así su barco no habría durado tanto. Con el nivel de daño que tiene lo podemos arreglar pero necesitaremos una semana y 70 Millones para añadir las mejoras que quieren." "Gracias Franky." "No te preocupes sombrero de paja, dejare a este barco extra SUPER."


	5. Estampida

Sengoku estaba en su oficina intentando evitar una jaqueca que con seguridad lo azotaría después de leer el reporte de uno de los nietos de Garp. Mientras Garp se sentaba frente a el comiendo unas donas y riendo. "Yo creo que estas exagerando Sengoku, mi nieto no puede tener una tripulación tan peligrosa. No deberías de preocuparte tanto." Sengoku no pudo contenerse más y su escritorio acabo con unas grietas por la presión, Garp noto como Sengoku parecía crecer unos centímetros sin necesitar de su fruta de diablo.

"Garp... tú nieto consigio hacerse con una científica con una personalidad demasiado parecida a la tuya, y una fruta del diablo que puede incapacitar a casi cualquier persona.

Un... un... Pato antropomórfico.

Y ahora Estampida un criminal con una recompensa de 60 Millones se le unio.

¡Tengo todo el derecho a preocuparme...

**Y** **Dame esas donas!"**

**"¡MIS DONAS... NOOOOO!"**

"¿Porque me quieres en tú tripulación?" Un hombre rubio con un abrigo rojo estaba frente a un joven con sombrero de paja, un... pato... con traje de marinero y una joven sonriente de pelo negro con varios tatuajes.

"¡Porque eres genial!" Vash no podía creer lo que sucedía primero llego a un mundo diferente después de caer en un espejismo, luego el mundo en el que cayo resulto estar lleno de agua y ahora este joven intenta que Vash lo acompañe en sus aventuras. "No sería correcto, me llaman Huracán porque a donde voy me acompaña el caos. Si fuera con ustedes los pondría en peligro." Los tres empezaron a reír al escuchar eso. "Sería un buen cambio de paso, que en lugar de tener que dejar a nuestro capitán buscar el caos este nos encuentre." Dijo el pato (o al menos eso le parecía a Vash).

Por alguna razón Vash pensó que podría evitar convertirse en parte de la tripulación de Luffy... O pobre tonto.

"¡Un brindis por nuestro nuevo camarada!" **¡Kampai!**


	6. Deidad

Felicia debía de ayudar a la princesa, cuando ella estaba malherida después de uno de los torneos y llego a ese mundo la familia real le había ayudado (Algo sobre parecerse a un pez sagrado o algo así). Vivi no le permitió acompañarla cuando se infiltro a Baroque Works y lo que le decía Carue sobre la tripulación que estaba escoltando a la princesa era muy preocupante…

Un loco que no paraba de gritar al cielo y quejarse sobre que alguien no escribía regularmente, un hombre que se la pasaba todo el día dormido o jugando con los demás, un… ¿Pato? Quien según Carue era un buen conversador y valiente héroe de otro mundo, una mujer que vestía de negro y acostumbraba tomar mucho café, un chico que se despertaba a mitad de la noche gritando e intentando apuñalar a los demás, un doctor que siempre murmuraba sobre diferentes formas de cocinar pato cuando Carue o el héroe estaban cerca y el capitán… quien según Carue era el más loco de todos. Estaba decidido Felicia tenía que ir a ayudar a la princesa no podía dejarla con esos locos.

* * *

><p>Chaca se dirigía a habar con el rey, debía de entregarle una nota que encontró en la habitación de Felicia.<p>

_Rey Cobra mis más sinceras disculpas, no seré capaz de atender el sermón de mañana. Tengo que ir a ayudar a Vivi. P.S. Volveré a tiempo para el sermón de la próxima semana si las cosas van como lo espero hasta entonces como Igaram no está aquí por favor busque un reemplazo._


	7. Doctor

"_Solo quiero saber cómo pase de estar en una playa en México recuperándome de un brote psicótico a estar en una montaña cubierta de nieve con un reno parlante, ¡Que no podría esconderse de Cameron en un cuarto lleno de pacientes terminales!"_

"¿Quién eres tú, qué es lo que haces aquí?" Y aparentemente el reno hablaba… "Es oficial me he vuelto loco, estoy alucinando." El reno parecía alarmado por eso. "¿¡Alucinando!? Eso puede ser un signo de alguna enfermedad cerebral subyacente." Después de decir eso se le acerco y empezó a buscar heridas en su cabeza. "¿Te golpeaste la cabeza recientemente? ¿Hay alguna historia de enfermedades mentales en tu familia? ¿Consumes algún medicamento?" Y ahora un reno lo estaba diagnosticando… _"Es oficial voy a tener que volver al asilo."_


	8. Diosa

"Qué lindo perro, y mira hace trucos." Enfrente de Luffy se encontraba un lobo blanco como la nieve moviendo la cola. "Luffy eso es un lobo no un perro." Abby llevaba más tiempo viajando con Luffy que los demás pero aun así le era difícil comprender algunas de sus acciones. "Pero es genial mira: Sentado... Rueda... La pata..." Y con una habilidad excepcional siguió todas las órdenes de Luffy. "Oye ¿Quieres unirte mi tripulación?" Para sorpresa de Abby el lobo pareció asentir con la cabeza. "Luffy es un lobo, no puedes simplemente llevarlo así como así." Luffy quien estaba rascando la barriga del lobo no levanto la mirada para contestar. "¿Porque no? Ya llevamos un pato." Abby no tenía una respuesta ante tal pregunta porque la verdad, Donald era más extraño.

* * *

><p>Ami estaba dando una caminata, los demás quedaron dormidos después de la fiesta y ella estaba de guardia. Donald no podía beber mucho licor antes de dormirse. Vash apenas y podía caminar derecho pero estaba acabando con todos en los dardos. Luffy estaba comiendo todo lo posible, dejando a los cocineros inconscientes. Abby estaba bailando hasta el cansancio y a Deadpool lo estaba arrastrando una mujer muy hermosa a otra habitación mientras mencionaba sus gustos por hombres con cicatrices, mientras el gritaba al aire. "Al fin, si no fuera por esto te dispararía por tardar tanto en actualizar tus historias."<p>

Amy estaba sentada en el piso masticando un hueso gigante, disfrutando la fiesta. Pero sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, no harían una fiesta tan grande para personas que ni siquiera conocen sin querer algo a cambio, y considerando la recompensa de Luffy y Vash lo más probable era que esto fuera una trampa. Amy no estaba segura pero creía que al menos Deadpool sabía que era una trampa, Vash y Luffy probablemente no lo sabían y de Abby y Donald no estaba segura. Lo bueno de su apariencia es que nadie sospecha del perro... no hasta que es muy tarde.

* * *

><p>Luffy la estaba regañando por atacar a los caza-recompenzas, eso confirmaba que no sabía de la trampa. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer que Ami se disculpara con los caza recompensas que quedaban, Deadpool llego e intento explicarle a Luffy lo que ocurría. Mientras Deadpool intentaba debatir el argumento de Luffy de que si alguien te daba comida esa persona no podía ser mala, y explicarle como eran parte de una organización llamada Baroque Works. El pato moteado de la Señorita Miércoles llego y le rogo que salvara a su dueña explicando que era una princesa y como estaban infiltrados en la organización de los Baroque Works, y que la estaban persiguiendo unos tipos muy fuertes.<p>

Ami tomo el sombrero de Luffy y salió corriendo hacia la princesa, después de todo hacer favores como ese era el trabajo de una diosa como ella.


End file.
